Affaires de Famille
by AlchemyBetweenThem
Summary: Ginny et Harry se disputent, Hermione et Ron sont occupés à s'aimer, Molly s'interroge sur la nouvelle petite amie de Percy, et Bill accouche Fleur à la maison. C'est décidément une journée très chargée...


**Q**uand Bill transplana devant la Chaumière aux Coquillages, les bras chargé de divers sacs, le soleil était haut dans le ciel et promettait une fin après-midi fort agréable. Il venait de passer plus d'une heure à arpenter le Chemin de Traverse, à la recherche de toutes les provisions que Fleur lui avait demandé de ramener.

Cette dernière, enceinte de huit mois et demi, avait été priée par le médicomage qui la suivait de rester à la maison jusqu'à l'accouchement. Mécontente, elle était partie précipitamment de Ste-Mangouste ce jour-là, et Bill se souvint avoir passé un sale quart-d'heure le soir-même. À en croire la jeune femme, il était responsable de son état, et il devait tout faire pour lui éviter de rester enfermée chez eux pendant un mois entier. Plus tard dans la soirée, elle était finalement revenue à la raison, et s'était excusée. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'ennuyer dès le premier jour de son alitement, et même si elle savait que c'était pour le bien de son enfant, elle s'en plaignait chaque soir.

Oui, Bill avait entendu parler des humeurs des femmes enceintes, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à _ça_. Fleur avait à la base un caractère très affirmé, ça ne devait pas aider... La plus grande partie de la journée, elle tentait de dormir, puis Hermione ou Molly passaient la voir. Cette dernière était désormais beaucoup plus douce avec sa belle-fille, et se faisait une joie de s'occuper d'elle quand Bill travaillait.

Le jeune homme franchit la porte de la maison, et le carillon placé au-dessus émit un petit bruit aigu. Encore une idée d'Arthur Weasley, père de Bill, qui était passionné par tous les objets Moldus existant.

Alors qu'il se débarrassait des sacs quelque peu encombrants, il appela Fleur. Aucune réponse. Elle était sans doute à l'étage, en train de se reposer. Il espérait qu'elle n'avait pas oublié son envie de patacitrouille d'il y a une heure, car il avait rencontré quelques difficultés à en trouver. Heureusement, Georges lui avait sauvé la mise en lui en fournissant quelques-unes. Il était préférable de prévoir une quantité suffisante de confiserie, Fleur était devenue très gourmande...

Perdu dans ses pensées, il les sortit d'un des sacs, et appela sa femme une seconde fois. Elle apparut en haut de l'escalier, et le fit sursauter. Ses cheveux blonds détachés et emmêlés, les yeux un peu gonflés par les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, les deux mains de la jeune femme étaient crispées sur son énorme ventre.

« Fleur..., » murmura une dernière fois Bill, avant de lâcher les friandises qu'il tenait pour courir rejoindre sa femme. L'heure était venue, et le futur père était complètement terrifié.

**...**

« **C**omme ça, tu ne veux pas d'enfant ? »

Ginny semblait particulièrement énervée, alors qu'Harry tentait d'arranger la situation.

« Chérie, je n'ai pas dit ça. C'est juste que je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment idéal pour...

- Je t'ai clairement entendu dire que tu n'en voulais pas, l'autre soir, quand tu discutais avec Ron. »

Harry se souvenait quelque peu de cette soirée, qu'ils avaient passé chez Ron et Hermione, et où ils avaient peut-être abusé de la Bièraubeurre. Les deux hommes, isolés près de la cheminée, avaient alors parlé de la situation du grand frère de Ron, sur le point de devenir père. Puis ils avaient tous deux rit sur le sujet, évoquant tous les inconvénients de la situation. Harry avait alors imité l'un de ses collègues, pour qui la carrière d'Auror passait avant tout, y compris sa vie de famille. Ce dernier lui avait sorti dernièrement que «_ Les enfants t'empêchent d'avancer dans la vie. Si tu veux avoir une véritable carrière, renonce à la descendance_. »

Ginny avait choisi ce moment pour surgir dans la pièce, et n'ayant entendu que l'imitation d'Harry, s'était précipitée hors de la pièce, et était rentrée seule. Elle ne lui avait plus adressé la parole de la soirée, jusqu'au lendemain, où elle était visiblement décidée à crever l'abcès.

Et voilà ce qui avait mené à cette véritable scène de ménage, avec d'un côté Ginny, les bras croisés, fusillant son petit ami du regard, et Harry, qui ne comprenait pas grand-chose à la situation.

« Ginny, je t'assure que tu n'as entendu qu'un bout de notre conversation. Si tu me laissais expliquer la suite, tu rirais et trouverais cette discussion absolument stupide.

- Oui, ça m'amuse beaucoup... »

Harry soupira. Elle était tellement têtue quand elle s'y mettait.

**...**

**A**près avoir installé Fleur sur le canapé, Bill tenta de se calmer. Il transpirait plus qu'elle et pourtant, ce n'était pas lui qui était sur le point d'accoucher. La jeune femme n'était visiblement pas en état de transplaner, et alors qu'il lui passa un linge humide sur le front, il eut l'idée de se rendre seul à Ste-Mangouste pour chercher de l'aide. Mais il se rendit vite compte de la stupidité de la chose, il ne pouvait pas laisser sa femme seule ici.

Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur leur cheminée. Mais oui, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Aidant Fleur à se lever, ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la cheminée, et Bill tendit sa main gauche pour attraper une bonne poignée de poudre de Cheminette, mais sa main se referma sur du vide. A cet instant, il se maudit. Son épouse lui avait pourtant demandé d'en ramener du Chemin de Traverse, mais cela lui était complètement sortit de la tête. Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant.

« Biiiill..., » gémit Fleur, alors qu'elle frottait sa main contre son ventre, dans le but d'apaiser la douleur. Bon, ça allait donc être un accouchement à la maison. Il se souvint du jour où ils avaient tous deux suivi une sorte de cours à l'hôpital, et des gestes à adopter en cas d'accouchement d'urgence. Bien qu'il se rappelle de tout ce que le Médicomage leur avait montré, il n'avait jamais autant tremblé de sa vie que quand, d'un coup de baguette, il fit bouillir de l'eau.

**...**

**C**onfortablement installés sur leur canapé, Hermione et Ron s'embrassaient passionnément. Il était tard, ce dernier venait de rentrer du travail, et la jeune femme avait de suite lâché le livre qu'elle tenait depuis le début de l'après-midi pour se jeter sur lui. Ces trois derniers jours, Ron avait suivi un stage intensif au Ministère, et n'était donc pas rentré à la maison.

Bien que très occupée pendant cette période, elle avait réellement ressenti l'absence de son homme, et comptait bien lui montrer toute sa joie de le retrouver. Agrippée à Ron, ils reprirent rapidement leur souffle, et Hermione en profita pour lui demander comment s'était déroulée sa journée.

« Ennuyeuse au début, elle ne fait que s'améliorer depuis que j'ai franchi la porte de la maison..., » répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Puis elle rit doucement à sa remarque, et ils reprirent là où ils s'étaient arrêtés... pour être interrompus quelques minutes plus tard, par un Patronus. Celui que Ron identifia immédiatement comme étant celui de Bill.

**...**

**M**olly Weasley s'affairait en cuisine. Elle qui était tant habituée à cuisiner pour beaucoup de monde, trouvait presque reposant de ne devoir préparer à manger que pour quatre personnes. En effet, ce soir-là, Percy venait dîner avec ses parents, et emmenait Audrey, sa compagne depuis peu, avec lui.

Molly ne savait pas quoi penser de la jeune femme après leur première rencontre. Cette dernière s'était pourtant montrée très charmante, attentionnée, polie, mais quelque chose ne lui avait pas plu. Sans doute le fait que cette Audrey était sur le point de lui voler le fils avec lequel les relations avaient été si difficiles pendant ce qu'il lui avait semblé des années. Ce n'est que le jour de la bataille contre Voldemort, il y a tout juste deux ans, qu'ils s'étaient enfin réconciliés, et qu'ils s'étaient pardonnés pour tout ce qui avait pu être dit ou pensé. Ce jour-là, elle avait peut-être récupéré l'un de ses fils, mais elle en avait perdu un autre… A cette pensée, Molly tenta de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, en vain. Elle s'essuya les joues, et s'efforça de repenser à Percy.

Bien qu'elle fut contente que son fils trouve quelqu'un avec qui partager sa vie, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser (égoïstement, certes) qu'elle voulait encore son fils pour elle toute seule, ne serait-ce que pour quelques années supplémentaires.

Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il était fou amoureux de la jeune femme, et Molly, en tant que mère aimante, ne devait pas interférer dans sa vie. Même si cela lui coûtait, elle se contenterait de garder le sourire, et d'être heureuse pour eux.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par un Patronus qui apparut dans la cuisine, indéniablement celui de Bill. Sous le choc, Molly s'approcha. Quand elle entendit le message de son fils aîné, elle se précipita sur sa cape de voyage, et appela Arthur, réfugié dans le garage. Elle venait tout juste d'apprendre que sa petite-fille était née.

**...**

**B**ill tint sa fille dans ses bras pour la première fois à 21h12. Il ne se souvint pas avoir été si heureux depuis son mariage avec Fleur. Ils avaient traversé tant d'épreuves depuis. La guerre, la perte d'êtres chers, la souffrance, les moments d'incertitude.

L'enfant ressemblait énormément à sa mère, des cheveux blonds commençaient à être visibles sur sa tête, et nul doute qu'elle ferait des envieux plus tard, beaucoup d'envieux.

Quand Fleur prit sa fille dans ses bras, elle oublia toute fatigue et ne put détourner les yeux de ce visage si parfait. Toute la douleur ressentie au cours de ces dernières heures s'était évaporée, pour laisser place à ce bonheur infini qui se propageait en elle.

Bill déposa un baiser sur le front de sa femme, et fut heureux de penser que pour la première fois depuis la guerre, il était pleinement heureux un 2 Mai.

**...**

**T**out le monde était réuni dans le salon de Bill et Fleur. Arthur et Molly, les premiers à avoir été sur place, contemplaient avec un grand intérêt le nourrisson qui était dans les bras de Bill. A son arrivée, Molly s'était précipitée dans les bras de sa belle-fille, et cette dernière, bien que surprise, en avait été très émue. Mr Weasley avait vu la larme de joie qui avait coulé sur la joue de sa femme, mais s'était abstenu de tout commentaire. Lui aussi avait senti quelque chose d'humide couler sur son visage, mais il avait affirmé (comme tout homme qui se respecte) que ce n'était qu'une poussière dans l'œil.

Hermione et Ron, quant à eux, avaient pris place près de Fleur, sur le canapé. Cette dernière, bien que très fatiguée par la naissance, n'avait pas voulu monter se reposer. Elle préférait rester avec tout le monde, en bas. C'était le jour le plus important de sa vie, la fatigue attendrait...

Harry et Ginny étaient près de Bill, et l'écoutaient faire le récit d'une journée plus que mouvementée. Il raconta comment, sans paniquer, il avait maîtrisé la situation. En entendant cela, Fleur lança à son mari un regard amusé. Elle connaissait la vérité, mais préféra lui laisser son moment de gloire. Alors qu'il en venait au moment où, très calmement, il avait tenté d'apaiser une Fleur complètement paniquée, il ne se doutait pas que les deux amoureux ne l'écoutaient pas. Les yeux de Ginny étaient plongés dans ceux d'Harry, et ce dernier embrassa la rouquine avec passion. Personne ne comprit ce baiser soudain, mais peu leur importait, ils s'étaient retrouvés, tout en se promettant chacun de ne plus se disputer pour rien. Quand ce fut leur tour de porter la petite Victoire, Ginny vit dans les yeux d'Harry une lueur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Un mélange d'émerveillement, de tendresse, et elle sut que oui, il voulait des enfants. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû lui donner une chance de s'expliquer avant de se mettre en colère...

Tous se retrouvèrent autour de la table quelques instants plus tard, et alors qu'Arthur se chargeait de remplir les coupes de vin, Percy, Audrey et Georges franchirent la porte de la maison.

Ils portèrent ensuite un toast, à Victoire Weasley et à l'avenir, qui s'annonçait des plus brillants.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Bonjour!**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié cet OS, en hommage à un 2 Mai tout particulier pour la famille Weasley. La nuit dernière, j'ai rêvé d'Harry Potter, et je crois que tout est venu de là. Il faudrait peut-être que j'arrête de relire tous les tomes de la saga, mais difficile d'en décrocher... **

**J'ai tenté ici de parler d'un peu tous les personnages, sans que ça fasse trop brouillon. Il n'y a que Charlie qui est absent, et j'avoue ne pas avoir énormément développé Georges, mais je croise les doigts pour que vous ayez tout de même apprécié, et je compte sur vous pour me laisser votre avis :)**


End file.
